Dispensing systems are commonly used for dispensing one or more fluids from containers. A well known example of such a dispensing system is a caulking gun that is used to dispense caulk from a caulk container having a generally rigid and tubular body. Other types of containers also exist, and are used with appropriate dispensing systems. For example, a so-called “sausage pack” container is a flexible and collapsible fluid container which somewhat resembles a sausage having a skin surrounding its internal contents. This type of collapsible container or tube is typically generally cylinder shaped, and includes a fluid enclosed by a flexible membrane. Collapsible containers can be used to contain adhesives, for example. Once all of the fluid has been extracted from a collapsible container, its membrane can be collapsed to occupy a much smaller volume than when it was full, thereby making it a desirable packaging option.
There is a continuing need for new and improved devices relating to dispensing fluids from collapsible containers or tubes.